Devil Love
by Eeepsweep
Summary: CHAPTER 6 UP!!! pairings: B/l, Jamie/OC** and now... how can Jamie like a grl whom everyone hates? ** R/R PLEASE..... Author gettin desperate...!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!
1. Default Chapter

Devil Love  
  
Riri Chan looked around on the landscape. She took off her dark black sunglasses with gave the world an evil stare. Her dark green blazer collar whipped around her in the dry, harsh, wind. She was no ordinary girl. Beside her, a black organoid with red eyes peered around her dark green matching cargo pants. Riri Chan's dark sparkly metallic high heels shone out evilly on the desolate land. She was not alone. As the smoldering piles of ashes remained what used to be the working parts of a Class S Zoid, you could see the dusty sky from the judge capsule and the disbelieving look of the pilot who lost his herd of rare Dibisons. Another win for Riri. Not that this win was any different however.  
  
"I thought this was going to be hard," Riri said, somewhat disappointed. Her organoid, Epps, looked at the Zoids with distaste. Epps was evil too.  
  
"Hmph," Riri said scornfully, her light lavender talons lightly brushing her pale, soft, cheek. "How dare you call yourself Class S type?" Turning around, Riri Chan set off to her base in her Red Saber Tiger, with a dozen Dibisons in their Zoid leads after her. "Pathetic." Back at her base, Riri was sorting through her mail (email included). She was bored, because no one around here knew how to battle. She had not entered in the Royal Cup because her sportsmanship attitude was indescribable. Riri frowned, looking at an invite from the ZBC's annual carnival/dance (her sportsmanship attitude toward other fellow pilots and her respecting their Zoid parts had improved~ Riri knew that it had to improve or else she wouldn't be able to fight other great pilots). There would be games and things, but most of all, there would be races in borrowed Terraces and Raynos. She smiled to herself; this would be an excellent time to scope out the pilots worthy of fighting Riri Kio Chan.  
  
"Hey Doc, it looks like we got an invitation to the annual ZBC's party!" Poor Jamie was busy cooking breakfast AND sorting through the mail.  
  
"Really?" Doc said, not that he was surprised. They got this every year. "Well, it looks like we're going then!"  
  
"Can you go any slower, Jamie? We're not getting any younger here," Leena complained, making Jamie turn red and stir the egg batter a little more energetically. Bit and Brad were busy arguing over whose Zoid was the best (obviously, you know whose) to actually pay attention to the conversation. Finally, breakfast was served and the Blitz team settles down to discuss the upcoming battle with the Champ team (this time Harry offered 20 times the normal amount of money.how could Doc resist?) and the ZBC invite.  
  
10:00 am. Bit was working on his Liger in the hanger. He sighed, frustrated, that he didn't yet Leena his true feelings for her. He had been in love with the trigger-happy redhead for as long as he could remember; yes, even to the time that he first saw her and called Leena a babe. Just then, Leena entered the hanger. She too, had feelings for certain Bit Cloud, not that she would tell him now.  
  
  
  
Hello! Well I wrote a lot of this fan ficcy (about 7 pages worth) but I decided to upload it slowly. I was about to wait till all of Devil Love was completed, but nyo-chan and my loyal readers and writers made me decide to upload this. I hope you can guess whose the Devil in this one. If you can't, its Riri Chan. She and the Blitz team are constant enemies, but there is love on the battlefield, which makes it even harder. Please R&R and I'll put the rest up quickly!!! Thanks. oh, by the way, my sn for AIM is Xtreme Zoids. Feel free to contact me about my ficcy. I need names for an upcoming one! (Japanese names would help also) THANKS from the ff writer  
  
  
  
Eeepsweep 


	2. ZBC's invite

"Bit, I was wondering, I just lost a dozen fresh cookies today, and well, since no one else eats cookies, maybe, well, YOU'RE THE ONE THAT TOOK IT??" Leena glared, and gave Bit her best evil eye glare.  
  
"Hee hee, well, about that. it's a pretty funny story.haha." Bit smiled sheepishly and put a hand behind his head. "Anyways, Leena, I have something to tell you." Bit tried to swallow the lump of nervousness sitting on his throat.  
  
"What is it? And you better not try to sneak out on getting in trouble mister," Leena said, a finger shaking in Bit's face.  
  
"Don't worry about it," Bit said, and continued. "What I mean to say, is that, over the years that we have been a team, well, I have developed feelings for you."  
  
"What kind of feelings Bit?" Leena asked, hoping it was what she thought it was.  
  
"They're good feelings," Bit said, before turning a fiery red.  
  
"Oh, I see," was all that was uttered from Leena's mouth.  
  
"Well, aren't you going to say something?" Bit said, sweat-dropping like crazy.  
  
"To cut a long story short, Bit, I like you too, on the first day I saw you," Leena replied, shyly, which surprised Bit because she was usually so energetic and self-assured.  
  
"Whoa," Bit said, startled. "Really?"  
  
"Why, don't you like me back" Leena said, getting more and more nervous around the blonde haired boy. "On second thought," She said, backing away from Bit as he tried to answer, "I need to go to my room! Be back laters!" She ran off, leaving a befuddled Bit looking after her.  
  
~~~At Leena's room~~~  
  
Bit sat down on Leena's bed, next to her. "What are you so nervous about?" Bit asked as he looked over at Leena.  
  
"Huh? Oh, nothing," Leena responded, shrugging her shoulders. Munching on a cookie, she added, "Sugar deficiency."  
  
"So, you want to catch a movie this weekend?"  
  
"Only if I can pencil you in," Leena said, and smiled.  
  
"All right then, see you later then," Bit stood up, clicked his tongue (In a SEXY way!), pointed at Leena, and left the room. Leena sighed happily, and flopped on her bed, daydreaming about Bit all day long. @__@ Author's note: WHEEE~~~~!!! ^_^  
  
*~*~ At ZBC's party*~*~  
  
"Wow, which game are you going to go on first?" Jamie said, wide-eyed with excitement.  
  
"I don't know, but I know what kinds I'm going on," Brad said, looking around the party/carnival.  
  
"Oh, like the ones where you can win money?" Bit said sarcastically, with his arm around Leena's shoulders.  
  
"Hey, how did you know?" Brad responded, looking at the new couple.  
  
"How should we not?" Leena retorted, and off the team went, each to their separate ways. Doc looking at new edition Zoid models, Jamie looking at pricey game plans, Brad signing on every game where you can win money, and Bit with Leena, strolling on the fairgrounds, each enjoying the other's attention and essence.  
  
Riri Chan lifted her sunglasses, pitch black with a thin trim around it. Epps looked around, sniffing in the new scent of the carnival; Riri wore a long black cloak/blazer that half-covered her dark blue denim cargo pants; her dark magenta high heels gleaming out from under her. Riri Chan always wore high heels; they were her signature mark that she, only she, was Riri Chan. No one else. Riri Chan thought about signing up for the races and competition matches; that was an excellent way for others to recognize the great Zoid fighter and for her to see how good her rivalry was. Grimacing at the other lower fighters (some of which were not even good enough to play one-on-one with the amateurs), Riri made her way over to the tables (where Brad was) to begin signing up. Epps crouched around Riri's cloak, confused at the many people in one place. He didn't like this. Not one bit.  
  
  
  
Author's note: hey! Updated this thing. ne ways, typing SLOWLY. sorri if me uploading this is kinda jacked up cause I have to triple everything to show up correctly. grrr. Ne ways, I PROMISE I'll upload everything quickly!!!! THANKIES ff readers! 


	3. The battle Brad's defeat marks an embarr...

"The siege battles will begin in 10 minutes," the announcer said, as the large screens over ZBC lit up, ready to air the battle. "Will the contestants please go to the borrowed Command Wolves and begin to head out to the battlefield? I repeat, will the contestants please go to the borrowed Command Wolves and begin to head out to the battlefield? If your registration number does not match up with any of the Command Wolves, please select another Wolf left. I repeat, please select another different Wolf and type in your registration number. The battle will begin in 5 minutes!" The announcer said, while the crowd watched the large screens placed all over the park, anticipating and betting on the pilots that would win. Epps watched the screen with keen curiosity (Riri told him to place bets on her) while the rest of the crowd placed bets on different pilots. No one except Epps betted on Riri~ she was not known yet. For every bet that is placed on a certain pilot, all the money goes to the winner of the competition~ if you bet on a person that wins, then you get the same number of dollars that you betted.  
  
"Doc, should we bet on Brad?" Jamie asked, as the Blitz team stood in front of a large screen.  
  
"Of course, Jamie! After all, he's well-known and bound to win. Who else can beat him?" Doc was living in his own world.  
  
"Ok, then Doc," Bit and Leena said as they placed the bets on Brad. 10,000 dollars, to be sure.  
  
"The battle begins, NOW~!" The announcers shouted, and off the Wolves were released from their separate cages into a forest scenario. The last Zoid standing wins. Each Wolf was equipped with 5 rounds of ammunition, and 2 hidden double barrel cannons. In other words, this Zoid was equipped for long-range/precise shooting, not just like Leena's trigger-happy style. If you run out on ammunition, then you would have to use normal claws on the Wolves to win. There was a hundred contestants, and only one would win.  
  
"Bernsh, bernsh, bernsh, bernsh," Riri Chan's Wolf clanked loudly while she was guiding it through the forest. The Zoids borrowed were in very poor shape: none of the Zoids even had a proper check-up or maintenance care. At this rate, Riri would be able to hear the Zoids instead of tracking them down. She looked at the map, where lots of tiny green dots moved around each other. Good. None of them were even near her, so she would let them do the dirty work first before wasting any ammunition.  
  
Brad looked around through the cockpit window, as ruins of Wolves packed up around him. He had only 1 hidden double barrel shot and 2 rounds of ammunition left. He was making good use of the weapons, but at this rate, he'll have no more shells left to use; that would put him in prominent danger. He sighed. Maybe he should've hidden in the brush.wait, what was that? About 20 miles away, there was a single green dot, with a whole bunch of dots surrounding it. He waited for the dot to diminish like the other ones when destroyed, but it never did. Brad saw that the dot was moving in and out through the crowd, and STILL, it had not fallen. He led his Wolf to the spot, wondering what the heck could that Zoid be.  
  
"Grr," Riri said, surrounded by angry Wolves. She jumped here and there, frustrated at the huge mob around her. No, Riri didn't use any of her ammunition yet; she wasn't STUPID, you know. Somehow everyone was going against her; why though? This was a SIEGE battle, for goodness sakes! But she enjoyed the fierce one on 100 battle; what a great way to sharpen her skills! Maybe they were angry at the fact that she tried to hide and sit out on the game while the rest were fighting. They teamed up and started to advance toward her. When Riri saw the huge mob coming towards her, she immediately charged toward the mob; fighting time. Slashing the Zoids with great tenacity and relish, Riri didn't notice Brad's Zoid watching her from a distance. She was too occupied with the mob to pay attention to Brad's Zoid. When at last the Zoids were finally destroyed, Riri looked at the pile with great satisfaction; tired as she was, Riri didn't forget Brad's Zoid. He was right behind her! She swiftly turned her Zoids around, her hair swishing about her face and her red eyes piercing with rage for spying on her.  
  
"That was great," the man behind the last standing Zoid commented, as he made his way across the other Zoids to Riri's Wolf.  
  
"Whatever," Riri responded, not taking her guard off the teen. Teens often wreck their Zoids; though Riri was a teen, she was the connoisseur of all Zoids.  
  
"I'm not joking," the teen said, and continued with, "You know, you can battle it out with us some day, all right? I'm sorry that it all ends here for you, though." The teen (Brad, the name in the registered Zoid) said, and geared up for the last shot.  
  
"SORRY FOR WHO?!?!?!" Riri yelled angrily, and fired ALL of her shots at the Zoid. Instantly it sparked, and the back feet/tail exploded. Brad wasn't injured, though. Just shamefaced.  
  
"Hey, what did you do that for?!" Brad shouted, sweat-dropping because he lost.  
  
"Hmph," Riri said, and crunched another leg of the Wolf as she walked across it. "Sexist."  
  
"Brad L-LOST?" Doc said, startled at the sudden blow and at the thought of losing all that money. ALL that money. Beside him, the Blitz team was also taking it hard, too. And around them all, the crowd was busy staring at the screen with their mouths open, the screen that was blinking, 'Riri Chan is the winner!!!' before turning black and fading out. The normal park lights came on, as everyone still stared. Soon the defeated pilots came into view, walking with a disgruntled aura around them. Brad followed after, back slouching and dragging his feet in a crushed feeling. Riri, however, strode in, her black cloak swishing about her, those dark sunglasses on her hair, and those signature metallic-colored high heels in sight. Everyone turned their heads; everyone knew that she was Riri Chan. No, it wasn't because of those shoes; they just knew. Like a mystic sensation, they all knew. No one needed to ask, and that was perfectly all right with Riri. She didn't care about those people, but let's see.who was the teen with the blue cloak thing (if you can call it a cloak)? Riri thought they were excellent opponents. or ones that had only dumb luck. In whichever way they were winning, she had to try them out for herself. 


	4. Leenas faceoff

"That's the one? THAT'S the one you couldn't beat?" Leena shrieked, pointing to Riri. "I could have at least blasted her Zoid open with one shot!" She demanded angrily, one finger pointed the Brad, while Bit held her back gently. Riri turned to the direction of the team, whom were all staring at her. Riri saw Leena's scowl, and walked over to her; a graceful, sweeping walk. Leena stared at the girl who was about her age; beautiful, graceful, and yet, a little mysterious, something that Leena couldn't put a finger on. Riri lifted her hand and brought it under Leena's chin, tilting her face so Leena was forced to look into those eyes; warm, but somehow murderous and cold.  
  
"You dare to mock me?" Riri softly asked, peering into Leena's fiery magenta eyes. "I'll make you regret that; how about a Zoid battle, one-on- one? Loser gets to bow down in front of the winner. I'll contact you later."  
  
"Oh and," Riri added, turning around and facing the rest of the crowd. "You'll be wise to stay away from Riri Chan, master of the Zoid pilots! Follow me, and I'll see to your deaths!" Hesitantly, the crowd parted uneasily, stealing glances at Riri Chan. They were afraid, but Leena was facing Riri (or rather, her BACK) with vengeance and gritting her teeth, shaking with fury. Jamie was busy staring after Riri; his jaw lowered, his eyes as wide as saucers. "Something wrong Jamie?" Doc asked, and suddenly Jamie noticed that the rest of the Blitz team were staring at him~ how embarrassing! Jamie shook his head apologetically, and smiled.  
  
"Nothing's wrong," he responded, still shaking his head (and making his spiky hair waggle teasingly) as he looked after the girl with the black cloak. "Everything's fine."  
  
~*~* The next morning.*~*~  
  
"Doc, it looks like Riri kept to her promise. We have a battle with her today, at two o' clock pm today." Jamie stated, looking over the black invitation card.  
  
"You mean to say that witch has the guts to fight us?" Leena crowed, angry. "Well, then, BRING IT ON!"  
  
"Shh, Leena please," Bit said, trying to calm his girlfriend down. Leena could easily be irritated and provoked, because of her hot temper. Finally, after a while, when Leena calmed down, Doc continued. He was used to this, being Leena's dad.  
  
"Anyways, the battle is specifically for Leena and Riri only. A one-one-one battle. Leena, I think you should pilot the Gun Sniper instead of the Dibison. If we can get there early and set up, you can get a great vantage point."  
  
"Copy that, Dad," Leena remarked, and the rest of the team returned their attention to the breakfast before them.  
  
~*~* ~*~*  
  
Riri Chan had once again demolished a Class S Zoid. It was only noon, too. She was doing this for practice on the Blitz team today. Riri didn't know that the Blitz team was easier than they looked; she thought they were hardcore and thus, all the more better for opponents! Epps jumped from the Saber Tiger, his black tail swishing this way and that. Gazing at the Elephander with its broken circuits, demobilized parts, and the blasted sides, Epps gave a growl; a growl full of spite at the other team. Hearing this, Riri snickered.  
  
"If the Elephander is in a wreck, the Blitz team won't be much to be against either," Riri concluded, and walked to her Saber Tiger. "What a disappointing thought."  
  
~*~* 2:00 p.m. *~*~  
  
"Where is she, dad?" Leena said, scanning the reserved battlefield. This was Riri's own battlefield, and it was unlike any they had ever seen. A high cliff, thick forests, large plains, meadows, and grasses made up the large battlefield.  
  
"The area around a 20 mile radius is a designated Zoid battlefield. Riri vs. the Blitz team, ready fight!" Kong! The battle was on.  
  
In the thick forest, Riri saw the Gun Sniper; perched on the cliff in a snipe mode, it was an easy target. She would have to play around with her.  
  
"Gah, WHERE is that witch?" Leena murmured, still scanning. Spying a red spot in the forest, she said, "Aha!" and fired a shot.  
  
Ping! The bullet just missed Riri's Zoid. "Grrr, I wasn't ready!" She growled, and moved into a more dense forest. This was time to play rough now. She burst out the forest, making a wide turn. Instantly, Leena turned off the snipe mode and back into her regular mode. "Haha," Leena said, "I got you now!"  
  
"Oh no you don't!!!!" Riri yelled angrily, and shifted her Tiger to the cliff. She knew the land well; it was hers, after all. The end of the cliff had a sloping side to it; and it reached all the way to ground level too. That's how Leena got up the cliff in the first place. Riri's Tiger was now at the base of the cliff, but Leena thought Riri ran around the cliff to the forest again, so she was too busy scanning the forest to pay attention to the base. Until. 


	5. The lost, the victory, the humiliation

Until.  
  
"AHH!!!!!!!!!" Leena screamed, seeing the approaching Zoid right in front of her. Too late. The Tiger, weak as it seemed, all of a sudden unleashed twenty-five hidden double barrel guns, about to fire. Riri Chan's Zoid launched itself right on the Gun Sniper, plunging down the steep cliff. The Tiger was on the Gun Sniper, its claws dug into Leena's Zoid, and bristled itself for the landing. BOOM! Dust was swirling around, as the impact of the Zoids created a deep crater. Finally, the Tiger unloaded all of its weaponry into Leena's Zoid; the battle was over, and the winner was none other than; Riri Chan. Her Tiger walked off the now piece-of-junk Zoid, and its cockpit opened. Riri stepped out, her black hair whipping around her side visor with the wind. She tilted her sunglasses and looked at Leena, who crawled out of her Zoid shame-faced. "Bow."  
  
"Did you see how she totally mutilated Leena's Zoid?" Bit asked, angry and defending his girlfriend. "It has to be against the ZBC's rules, at least for jumping off the cliff!"  
  
"Zoid pilots can do whatever they want with the opponents' Zoids; that's because it's their land," Doc said, his eyes getting teary at the cost for fixing up the Zoid.  
  
"At the way the Zoid is damaged," Brad concluded, "Leena won't be in for battle for at least two to three weeks."  
  
Jamie said nothing. He was looking at Riri with a mixture of awe and respect for the lone girl who could defeat male Class S pilots. He looked as Riri stepped back in her Tiger, and head out towards them. "I think we should head out to Leena," He said, indicating to the screen where Leena was mourning over her Zoid. Nodding sadly and regretfully at ever accepting the battle, Doc went to the control room to steer the Hover Cargo to Leena.  
  
  
  
"Who are you and what do you think you're doing?!" Bit said, trying to lunge himself at Riri, but Brad was holding him back. Riri smirked.  
  
"Now now now, where are your manners?" Riri said, amused, brushing her claws (now painted gold) across her face. Epps, peering out from behind Riri, hissed at Bit and gave him a venomous glare. "You haven't even properly introduced yourself; I'm Riri Kio Chan, master of the Zoids. Of course, you already know me from the battle yesterday when I.well, when I left Brad in the dust." Upon hearing this statement, Brad growled, "Maybe I should've just shot you down."  
  
"Maybe you should," Riri snapped, "But you didn't, you worthless piece of s." Epps growled at Leena, and indicated to Riri, waving his tail with spite while Brad and Bit turned red with fury. Jamie watched it all silently, as Doc was getting teary-eyed again and busied himself with searching his pockets for a handkerchief. "Ah yes, my bow, Leena?" Riri said, as Leena turned red again and fumed.  
  
"Do I have to, dad?" She complained, and Doc's reply was only a sniffing sound. Sighing, Leena bent down on the floor, raising her arms and then bringing it down, saying, "Riri Chan is the best Zoid warrior." She had the look of Shippo when he had to beg Inu Yasha to save Kagome from the Thunder Brothers.  
  
"That's better," Riri said, as Leena stood up, and wringed her hands with fury and shame.  
  
"I'VE HAD IT WITH YOU!" Bit shouted and rushed toward Riri, his fist about to hit Riri, when.  
  
"Grrrr," Epps snarled, his jaws clamped on Bit's hand; drops of blood dripped slowly from the punctures of Epps' teeth.  
  
"Never," Riri warned, her eyes turning from teasing malicious to evil and angry. "Never. do.that.again!" She said, and Epps smacked Bit's face with his tail. Flipping her visor over her face, Riri headed back to her Zoid, and Epps crawled in too. Roaring full blast in Bit's face, the Tiger left, as angry stomps faded out in the distance.  
  
Rubbing his face, Bit got up. His face stung from the smack that Epps gave him. Frowning at the disappearing Zoid, he vowed that he would meet Riri Chan again to settle what she had started.  
  
Author's note: SOOWIE I didn't upload this in like, forever. But itz because I don't have NE reviews (only 3?? Cmon u people!). besides, those are anoymonous anyways.. NEED REVIEWS. Author losing HOPE! But, here, another chanpter! G2G!!!! BYE! Instant message at BitCloudbaby or Xtreme Zoids. 


	6. Crying Signifies Defeat Suck it up!

~*~* Back at the base *~*~  
  
"Are you ok, Bit?" Leena asked worriedly, a little frown clouding over her usually cheerful face. As she dabbed stingy liquid on the spot where Riri's organoid had smacked him, Bit winced. He was still thinking about what had happened during that battle. And Jamie hadn't even said anything. but then again, Jamie was usually quiet, so, yeah.  
  
"I'm ok, Leena," he said, and smiled at her.  
  
"You sure, Bit?" Leena asked again, and tapped the bottle of alcohol against her chin. "What was up with that girl, though? She's like our age, but she seems so mean. what was her name again?"  
  
"Riri Chan," Bit said softly, as Brad and Doc walked in the strategic room, discussing about the ruined Zoid.  
  
"Doc, we can't afford to forfeit the battle; it's with Harry, after all!" Brad said, and slipped in the 20 times more money thing.  
  
"Of course, you're right, Brad, we'll just have to send J." Doc stopped, as they both looked curiously at the couple.  
  
"We interfering with anything?" Brad asked gruffly, uncomfortable that they had walked in.  
  
"Huh? No, not at all." Leena remarked, and got up, the purple things in her hair bobbing. Brushing the crinkles in her skirt out, she left the room, leaving both Doc and Brad with Bit.  
  
"Something happened between you two?" Doc asked.  
  
"No~ Leena was just cleaning up my wounds," Bit said, pointing to the large bruised bump on his cheek. "Does Jamie have any information on our opponent today? I was thinking about a rematch after Harry's battle."  
  
"Yeah, I think he does~ he's in the control room, studying the battle over and over again. He says that he has never seen battle tactics like that before, but I just think that out opponent is barbaric."  
  
"Yeah, but she's good," Brad said, and they all knew he was thinking about the battle in the Wolves. Barbaric or not, Riri WAS good. There was no denying it. It was right in their faces, anyways.  
  
"Ok, thanks for telling me," Bit said, as he got up and when to see Jamie.  
  
~*~* At Riri's place *~*~  
  
"Ugh!" Riri shouted, as she fell down on the mat. She was practicing fighting with Epps, who was her teacher. She got up again, and brushed the sweat from her forehead. Raising her fists again, Riri continued, kicking, punching, and heat-butting her opponent. They would come in handy one of these days, she thought to herself, and Epps smacked her hand, causing Riri's hand to be cut deeply and bleed profusely. Epps was the toughest fighter Riri had ever seen, and all her previous tutors were not as violent. Riri scowled at the cut in her hand, and ripped a piece of her t- shirt off. Grimacing, she took the piece and wrapped it hard around her hand, ignoring the pain and tightening the knot. When it was done, Riri smirked. Pain. There was only one boy who had broken her heart before, and every time she felt pain, she felt him. There was only one time that her heart was broken like that, and Riri would not let anyone else do that to her. Ever again. Riri sat down on a chair, reminiscing the battle today. She considered the battle thoughtfully. What was the name of the blonde- hair boy? Ah, yes, Bit Cloud. Riri tapped a claw on her cheek, wondering where she heard the name before. Mumbling to herself, she got up, and shuffled through the newspapers. There, on the headline, read, 'Bit and his Liger make it to the top! The details of the battle, page 12'  
  
"Bit," Riri said, trying out the name on her tongue. "Bit Cloud." Maybe the girl was dumb and a poor pilot, but Bit Cloud would not. Riri put his name in the back of her mind and went back to fighting her organoid. 


End file.
